Darrell Boxman
Lord Cowboy Darrell, formerly known as Darrell Boxman, is the Secondary antagonist of the animated pilot Lakewood Plaza Turbo and the true main antagonist of the 2017 Cartoon Network series, OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes as well as an enemy and boss of OK K.O.! Lakewood Plaza Turbo and OK K.O.! Let's Play Heroes and the Main Protagonist of ''Fanfiction,Darrell's Secret. He is a robot model produced by the evil company Boxmore, and one of the many robotic children of Lord Boxman, who assists in his father's quest to eliminate friendship and destroy Lakewood Plaza Turbo, primarily just to gain his admiration. During the Season 1 finale, however, Darrell chooses to betray his father by selling out his recent, devastating failure to Cosma and the other Boxmore investors, which results in Boxman being fired (both by Cosma and into the sun at his courtesy). Afterwards, he is named as the new CEO of the company by Cosma until Boxman "Crashes" when his father and Professor Venomous took over the company much to Darrell's suprise and delight. He is voiced by Ian Jones-Quartey, the original creator of the series. HISTORY In "Let's be Heroes", Darrell is sent to Lakewood Plaza and begins assaulting its inhabitants with his arm cannon. Seeing this as his chance to prove himself as a hero, K.O. readily jumps into battle with Darrell and begins to fight him off. Just as K.O. is about to beat Darrell, he wakes up, and realizes that, in reality, Darrell had easily knocked him out and was still fighting with Rad and Enid. Before long, Mr. Gar intervenes and destroys Darrell's body, sending his head flying. In "Let's be Friends", Darrell's head crashes into Lord Boxman's office. Boxman is not pleased with his son's failure and decides to lecture his head on why he despises friendship so much. After the lecture is completed, Boxman brings Darrell to the furnace, and coldly throws his son's head into the flames, melting him. Boxman creates a new Darrell to replace the previous one, and walks off annoyed when he greets him. Several other Darrells are later seen when K.O. infiltrates Boxmore, and when Rad and Enid arrive to rescue him. One day when he saw that his use in Boxmore was so big, It made him believe that he was Boxman's favorite son and decided to look for him, but he found Boxman Jr. who had told him it was his favorite son, this gave him a seizure. So great was the jealousy that he wanted to show Boxman that he was truly evil by talking to Cosma about the mess that Boxman Jr. created in Boxmore so he could fire Boxman and return to Darrell the new ECO of Boxmore. It has been 3 months since Boxman was fired and Darrell was in the power of Boxmore under the new name of Lord Cowboy Darrell, in power and without the control of Boxman he became independent and said that Boxmore will become a real company. but apparently Boxman returned from the sun, but since Darrell was in a new position of power, he put it in the tripocks that he was doing it. After Boxman went to confront Darrell, he realizes how truly important Darrell is and gets real pride from him. At the end when Boxman left, Darrell wanted to make him proud and decided to follow his legacy of attacking the Plaza. In "Boxman Crashes", Darrell appears at the end of the episode where he's seen in his office looking saddened, most likely becauseh he's found himself bored of his job and saddened by Boxman no longer being present. When his father returns after the company was bought back from the Board of Villains, Darrell welcomes him with open arms and willingly hands the title of CEO back to his father without resistance. When Professor Venomous appears from the shadows, Darrell is surprised, but doesn't resist and allows him to assume control over the company alongside Boxman. APPEARANCE Darrell is a red colored cyclops-like robot with a teenage physical structure and appearance. He has red armor platings with grayish-black robotic boots, and yellow colored markings on his hands and chest. Much of the his face is white, has only one eye and has a brain on top of his head covered only by a green colored glass. As Big Darrell, he retains the same appearance, but is much larger and taller and as Mega Darrell, his appearance changes with his feet being tanks and his shoulders and chest hiding cannons and many kinds of military weaponry. PERSONALITY Darrell has a rather arrogant and boastful personality as he's Boxman's most loyal henchman and fights to prove that he's worthy of the title. Much like the rest of his kind, Darrell is known for his criminal and juvenile behavior as he's a trickster, persistant, and dimwitted as well. He hates the heroes of Lakewood Plaza Turbo and is thus, constantly sent in to fight them and is their main rival throughout most of the encounters between the plaza and Boxman's henchmen. He has a short temper and is easily set off by minor things such as insults and is engaged in a sibling rivalry with his younger sister, Shannon, over Boxman's admiration. Despite his villainous behavior, Darrell has a soft side as he does truely love his father and respects him greatly and follows his orders without question and regardless of how often he fails. He's also often described as being emotionally unstable as he's easily set off by minor insults, which is his biggest weakness, and is quick to bicker with his siblings. Darrell is also envious as he secretly admires the heroes he fights, K.O., Radicles, and Enid, and wishes to be like them despite his constant battles with the heroes. After finding out about Boxman Jr., Darrell decides to betray his father and manages to rat Boxman out to the Board of Villains and have him fired. Afterwards, he takes over as Boxmore as its CEO and becomes a professional businessman as he helps the company achieve record profits and has no qualms with removing Boxman nor running the company. He becomes confident, intelligent, and maniacle and has control over the rest of his siblings. POWERS AND ABILITIES Darrell is a heavily customized robot who has varies weapons built into his arms depending on the individual Darrell model built. Darrell can have giant fists and laser cannons built into his individual arms as an example of how customizable he is. Darrell also has the ability to multiply himself multiple times. Darrell also has multiple forms such as Big Darrell, which is a giant version of him, and has a level of -100, meaning that he can only be beaten by a hero with a level of 100. He also has the form of Mega Darrell with enough weapons to destroy the entire plaza in one blast, but is defeated by T.K.O. before he can do so. Gallery lord cowboy.jpg|Cowboy Let's_Be_Friends_63.png|Darrell and Lad Boxman Let's_Be_Friends_67.png|Lad Boxman ecturing to Darrell's head Let's_Be_Friends_72 (1).png|New Darrell OK.K.O.Lets.Be.Heroes.S01E18.Were.Captured.PREAiR.720p.WEBRip.x264-SRS.mkv_000397564.png| Darrell interrupting Boxman's toast OK.K.O.Lets.Be.Heroes.S01E18.Were.Captured.PREAiR.720p.WEBRip.x264-SRS.mkv_000399566.png|Darrell rabbing the attention of Professor Venomous and Fink at Boxman's dinner party darrel.jpg|Baby Darrell with Young Boxman PicsArt_03-18-07.11.33.jpg|Darrell aAnd Red Action in Love Trivia * Originally, Darrell supposedly wears a name tag, as seen during his appearance in the pilot. It was eventually removed in the TV series. * Darrell was the first robot of Lord Boxman's design introduced to the main cast. * In the episode, "''We're Captured!", Darrell asks where his costume is, which is later revealed to be a sailor costume similar to the one Lad Boxman, Boxman's younger self, wears in "Legends of Mr. Gar". * As shown in "Rad Likes Robots", Darrell and Boxmore's other robots can reboot themselves by pressing a reboot button hidden in their chest, which blows up their body and creates a new robot model. Darrell states that he often reboots himself just for fun. * It is unknown where the brain inside Darrel's head came from, but it's possible that it is not a real brain. * At the end of the first season, he became the new boss of Boxmore, prior to Boxman being launched into the sun. * In Lord Cowboy Darrell,He Tortured Lord Boxman a lot and forces him fight K.O.and In Rad Loves Robot, He threatened Shannon to have Lord Boxman shut her,Raymond thinking this is idea in order to protect Shannon,Darrell suggests this so he can become the favorite of Boxman's Favorite,these are two episodes where Darrell close to being Pure Evil. Navigation [Category:Parents[ OK K.O. Heroes Villains Category:Angry Villains Category:Teenagers Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Evil Ruler Category:Parents Category:Tragic Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Cartoon Network Villains Category:Successful Antagonists Category:Remorseful Antagonists Category:Video Game Villains Category:Envy Category:Robots Category:Bigger Bads Category:Comedy Villains Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Traitors Category:Anti-Villains Category:True main villains Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Cowards Category:Power Hungry Category:Honorable Antagonists Category:Envious Antagonists Category:Spoilers Category:Captain Planet Villains Category:Punch Time Explosion Villains Category:Sexy Category:Perverts Category:Remorseful Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:God Wannabe Category:Pride Category:Wrathful Category:Self-Aware Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Honorable Category:On & Off Category:Supervillains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Protective Villain Category:Trap Masters Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Neutral Evil Category:Related to Hero Category:Boyfriends Category:Fathers Category:Hero's Lover Category:In Love Category:Comedy Villain Category:Successful Category:Usurper Category:Redeemed Category:Tyrants Category:Brutes Category:Bond Destroyers